yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Behemoth the King of All Animals
ベヒーモス | de_name = Behemoth, der König aller Tiere | romaji_name = Animaru Kingu Behīmosu | trans_name = Animal King Behemoth | image = BehemoththeKingofAllAnimals-DR3-EN-SR-UE.png | attribute = EARTH | type = Beast | type2 = Effect | atk = 2700 | def = 1500 | level = 7 | passcode = 22996376 | effect_types = Summoning condition, Condition, Trigger | lore = This card can be Normal Summoned or Set with 1 Tribute. In that case, the original ATK of this card becomes 2000. When this card is Tribute Summoned, you can return from your Graveyard to the owner's hand a number of Beast-Type monsters equal to the number of Tributed monsters. | fr_lore = Cette carte peut être Invoquée par Invocation Normale ou Posée avec 1 monstre sacrifié. Dans ce cas, l'ATK d'origine de cette carte devient 2000. Lorsque cette carte est Invoquée avec succès par Invocation Sacrifice, vous pouvez retourner de votre Cimetière dans votre main un nombre de monstres de Type Bête égal au nombre de monstres sacrifiés. | de_lore = Diese Karte kann mit 1 Tributmonster als Normalbeschwörung beschworen oder gesetzt werden. In diesem Fall, wird die Grund-ATK dieser Karte 2000. Wenn diese Karte erfolgreich als Tributbeschwörung beschworen wird, kannst du von deinem Friedhof eine Anzahl an Monstern vom Typ Ungeheuer in Höhe der tributierten Monster auf die Hand ihrer Besitzer zurückgeben. | it_lore = Questa carta può essere Evocata tramite Evocazione Normale o Posizionata offrendo 1 solo mostro come Tributo. In quel caso, l'ATK originale di questa carta diventa 2000. Quando questa carta viene Evocata con una Evocazione tramite Tributo con successo, puoi far ritornare dal tuo Cimitero alla tua mano un numero di mostri di Tipo Bestia pari al numero di mostri offerti come Tributo. | pt_lore = Esta carta pode ser Invocada por Invocação Normal ou Invocada virada para baixo com 1 Monstro como Tributo. Nesse caso, o ATK original dessa carta se torna 2000. Quando essa carta é Tribute Summoned com sucesso, você pode retornar do seu cemitério para a mão um número de Monstros do tipo Beast igual ao número de monstros tributados. | es_lore = Esta carta puede ser Invocada mediante una Invocación Normal o Colocada con 1 Monstruo de Sacrificio. En ese caso, el ATK original de esta carta se convierte en 2000. Cuando esta carta es Invocada con éxito mediante una Invocación de Sacrificio, puedes devolver de tu Cementerio a la mano de su propietario un número de monstruos de Tipo Bestia igual al número de monstruos Sacrificados. | ko_lore = 이 카드는 제물 1장으로 일반 소환 / 세트할 수 있다. 그 경우, 이 카드의 원래 공격력은 2000 이 된다. 제물 소환에 성공했을 때, 제물로 바친 수만큼 자신의 묘지의 야수족 몬스터를 주인의 패로 되돌릴 수 있다. | ja_lore = このカードは生け贄１体で通常召喚する事ができる。その場合、このカードの元々の攻撃力は２０００になる。生け贄召喚に成功した時、生け贄に捧げた数だけ 自分の墓地の獣族モンスターを持ち主の手札に戻す事ができる。 | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ae_sets = | tc_sets = | kr_sets = | gx04_sets = Starter Deck: Main Deck (Common) | wc6_sets = Flaming Eternity All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) | ygo_sets = 'Pack 35 'Rainbow Explosion Deck | supports = Beast | action = * Activates upon Tribute Summon * Returns from your Graveyard to your hand | stat_change = * Changes own ATK value * Changes original ATK | summoning = Normal Summon with 1 Tribute | database_id = 6244 }}